Marital status life tables, which follow a birth cohort through life and which recognize the statuses of Never Married, Presently Married, Widowed, and Divorced, provide a comprehensive analytical framework for the study of marriage, divorce, and fertility. The proposed research will produce and analyze such marital status life tables for Sweden, Belgium, England and Wales and United States cohorts born from 1885-89 through 1940-44.